


Early mornings

by MB1221



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Nudity, hangovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:46:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5280743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MB1221/pseuds/MB1221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria wakes up hungover and naked with a certain punk in her bed, again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early mornings

Victoria woke up to the feel of her soft sheets against her naked skin and her alarm clock blaring, feeling like it was splitting her brain in two. As she reached to pull it closer by it's cord she noticed something weighing down her waist restricting her movement. 

After turning off her alarm she lifted up her sheets to see an arm covered in tatoos wrapped around her waist. And to her side a certain blue haired punk snoring lightly with a satisfied grin on her face.

"Dammit, again?" She whispered, for this was the fourth time in three weeks that she had woken up hungover, naked with Chloe Price, either in her room or Chloe's. Sometimes in a bed, sometimes on the floor, the last time Chloe had kept on her strap-on from the night before. If she had thought about it she probably would have realized that drunk or not her body and mind were obviously trying to tell her something about these recurring incidents. 

"Get up punk." Victoria said softly. Chloe just moaned rolled over and pulled Victoria closer. Victoria just smiled softly for a second before catching herself and nudging Chloe "Seriously, get up." She said trying to sound annoyed and not coming across too convincingly as she couldn't help but giggle at how cute Chloe undeniably is. Chloe yawned, stretched and propped herself up on her hand staring at Victoria's naked body appreciatively. 

"Mmm, good morning princess." Chloe said reaching over to touch Victoria. 

"Don't call me that." Victoria said sliding out of bed before Chloe could reach her, she knew if she let Chloe get her hands on her and let her own lust get the better of her neither would get up and she had to work on her midterm project this weekend.

As Victoria started putting on her robe she said "C'mon, you need to get up too." 

"Why are you bothering with the robe? I've already seen your beautiful body enough times." Chloe said, literally rolling out of the bed as she started looking for her clothes under the bed. "Not nearly enough " Victoria's subconscious said before she shook her head frustrated.

"How about we go and I buy you a cup of coffee or breakfast? My treat." Chloe said, placing her lips to the crook of Victoria's neck, her favorite place to kiss Victoria and squeezing Victoria's butt making the blonde jump and blush.

After a few seconds of consideration Victoria said "I can't, I've gotta work on a project today." 

"Oh, ok, that's fine. " Chloe said looking a little disappointed and moving away from Victoria looking for her boots. 

"But, um, maybe dinner? Tomorrow? " Victoria blurted out before even thinking, after the words were out though, she half hoped Chloe would agree. She wasn't quite sure why though.

"Really? Like a date?" Chloe asked beaming up at Victoria optimistically. 

"Sure, ok. Like a date." Victoria said nervously, fidgeting trying to put on her necklace. Soon Chloe stepped up behind her and helped her with the clasp. "Thanks."  
" you're welcome " Chloe said and placed a soft kiss to the back of Victoria's neck causing an even deeper blush than before. 

Soon Chloe was fully clothed and Victoria mostly and both had had a hard time keeping their eyes off of each other. 

"Ok, time to go Chloe. I have to finish and head out. But I'll text you later, ok?"

"Ok, I'll talk to you later, Princess. " with that Chloe squeezed Victoria's butt again and headed out the door.

In the hallway she stopped for a second to calm herself down. After weeks of casual hook ups she finally got Victoria to agree to a real date, she couldn't be happier. As she reached to scratch the back of her neck she realized that she forgot her necklace and headed back to Victoria's room.

With a knock at the door Victoria opened up and just looked at Chloe almost annoyed "What is it punk? I told you I have to get ready." 

"I forgot my necklace in there." Chloe said calmly 

"Oh, sorry. Yeah I think I saw it hold on." A second later Victoria returned, bullet necklace in hand "Here you go."

"Thanks beautiful." Chloe said, suddenly pulling Victoria in for a sweet, passionate kiss. When they broke away Chloe continued with "see you for our date tomorrow. " winking as she walked away humming some rock song with her held high

"Yeah, see you then. " Victoria whispered while raising her fingers to her growing smile. As she closed her door she leaned against her door to catch her breath before finishing getting ready for the day. Maybe she can get used to having that adorable punk around more than just for drunken hook ups.


End file.
